The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia.times.hiemalis known by the varietal name of Danja. The new cultivar resulted from the self pollination of the cultivar Rosalie (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,321). The new cultivar has the same habit and growing characteristics as Rosalie but has a different leaf shape and flower color. The new variety has a leaf shape with an acute tip with an irregularity lobed attachment whereas Rosalie has a shape of an ovate tip with an oblique petal attachment. The new variety has a flower color which is soft pastel yellow as compared to the pastel peach with pink tones of the flower of the variety Rosalie.
The new cultivar was discovered in April of 1985 at Limaplant, b.v. in Lisse, Holland, was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at Limaplant, b.v. in Lisse, Holland and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings for Oglevee Limited in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar is generally characterized by its strong growth and abundant flowering. The plant has short compact internodes with good basal branching. The strong stems give good self support. The soft pastel yellow coloring fulfills a market need.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of 9 to 10 weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering finished plant in a six inch pot (no pinch).